


I'm here… Don't be afraid… (Fluff)

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Nightmares, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: Pure Vessel tiene una pesadilla y Grimm le ayuda a q se vuelva a mimir. Mu bonico to uwu
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I'm here… Don't be afraid… (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeee, enga señores, siguiente one-shots de estos dos bois ewe 
> 
> Q os creíais??? Q con el pedazo de lemon q publique de estos dos bois iba a estar siempre haciendo lemons?? 
> 
> Pues no mi ciela 💅🏻 haré un poquito de todo xd
> 
> Ademas q tampoco es plan q esten todo el rato: 'oye ci tókame papITO— *sonidos de lenguas y lamidas'. En fin xd
> 
> A Q NO SABEIS QUIEN ES EL REY DE HALLOWNEST EN ESTE ONE-SHOT JAJAJAJ *guiño guiño codo codo voltereta lateral(?
> 
> Btw podéis tomar este one-shot como una continuación del one-shot 'Let me cradle you in my arms', pa el q quiera xd
> 
> Disfruten~ ^^

**(P.O.V Tercera Persona)**

Era media tarde, las gotas de la lluvia de Ciudad de Lágrimas chapoteaban en el techo del Palacio Blanco y en las ventanas de esta, el olor a incienso inundaba la enorme y lujosa habitación. 

Grimm estaba en la cama, leyendo un libro. No era nada personal, el escarlata siempre estaba leyendo, siempre le ha gustado leer y más aún cuando está en ambientes tranquilos. Ahora mismo, aparte de estar leyendo, se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de su amada pareja; Pure Vessel, el cual se encontraba pacífica y profundamente dormido, con la cabeza acurrucada en el pecho de Grimm. 

Pure Vessel es el actual rey de Hallownest. Tras derrotar al Destello, Pure Vessel decidió tomar la responsabilidad de gobernar el reino, así como su padre lo hizo. Por lo general, Pure Vessel no se llevaba muy bien con su padre, pero juró no hacer lo mismo que su padre hizo y decidió tomar responsabilidad absoluta por su reino, sin sacrificios inocentes... Pero jamás penso que tal responsabilidad lo dejaría tan exhausto, asi que tuvo que empezar a tomar largas siestas debido a la falta de sueño.

Pure Vessel se encontraba, en este momento, con la cabeza acurrucada en el pecho de su amante, estaba profundamente dormido pero se agitó y se movió un poco angustiadamente, de repente despertó de su sueño, abriendo rapidamente los ojos de manera aterrada. El escarlata se percató de esto. 

—¿Otra pesadilla?— preguntó Grimm. Pure Vessel solo asintió, mirando a su pareja. —Ay... Mi dulce caballero...

Grimm dejó su libro a un lado y se centró en darle mimos a su pareja para relajarle. 

—¿Te gustaría hablar del tema?— Grimm besó la cabeza de su amante. Pure Vessel solo negó con la cabeza. 

Grimm sonrió y beso la frente de su amante. 

—Oh mi gracia... No tienes que contarme si no quieres…— Grimm acarició dulcemente las mejillas de su Rey. —Estoy aquí... No tengas miedo...

Pure Vessel acurruco su hocico en el cuello de Grimm, el escarlata siguió dándole mimos. El recipiente intentó volver a coinciliar el sueño, pero no pudo. Grimm se dio cuenta. 

—¿No puedes dormir?— Grimm pregunto. Pure Vessel negó con la cabeza. —Ay cielo… ¿Tan horrible fue esa pesadilla? 

Pure Vessel bajó la cabeza a modo de tristeza y cerró los ojos, el pobre se sentía mal no solo por no poder dormir, sino también por preocupar a su amada pareja. 

—Hey amor… No estés triste…— Grimm agarro ambas mejillas del recipiente, obligándole a que mirará a sus ojos carmesí. —Escuchame. Eres el insecto más valiente que he visto, hace meses que no habías tenido una pesadilla, lo estás haciendo genial. No dejes que una pesadilla te hunda ahora, mi amor… Eres muy valiente y estoy orgulloso de ti. Muy orgulloso… Y siempre lo estaré…

Pure Vessel al oir las palabras de su amante no pudo evitar emocionarse y abrazar fuertemente a su pareja. Grimm se sorprendió por la acción de su pareja, correspondió al abrazo de Pure Vessel y se derritió en este.

— _Te amo_ — escribió Pure Vessel en la espalda de Grimm. 

—Yo también te amo…— Grimm respondió a su pareja.

Ambos separaron y Pure Vessel besó a Grimm, obviamente el escarlata correspondió al beso, ¿cómo no iba a dejarse llevar por tal tentadora invitación? Grimm simplemente se derritió en el beso. 

Cuando rompieron el beso, ambos insectos juntaron sus frentes, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Después de aquel momento, Grimm se recostó en la cama, Pure Vessel le siguió, volviendo a acurrucar su cabeza en el pecho de Grimm.

—¿Volveras a dormir? Te ves cansado…— Grimm acarició la cabeza del recipiente. 

— _Solo si duermes conmigo_ — Pure Vessel dijo en un idioma de signos fluido. 

—Pero no tengo sueño…— Grimm soltó una risita. 

— _Bueno, pues haré que te de sueño…_ — Pure Vessel levantó la cabeza del pecho de Grimm. 

Pure Vessel movió su hocico hacia el cuello de Grimm mientras sus manos se dirigían a su espalda. Grimm miró extrañado al recipiente. Lo siguiente fue rápido, Pure Vessel le dio la vuelta a Grimm haciendo que este estuviera arriba y el otro abajo.

El cambio de posición fue vergonzoso para Grimm; se encontraba en el regazo de Pure Vessel con su pecho presionado contra el del recipiente, sin mencionar que las manos de Pure Vessel estaban en las caderas de Grimm y que las manos de Grimm estaban en el pecho de Pure Vessel. Por lo general esta es una posición que usan en momentos más… Íntimos…

—Oh cariño…— Grimm se sonrojó. Pure Vessel se rió al ver su sonrojo. —No iremos a…

— _Oh venga ya. No malpienses tanto_ — Pure Vessel escribió en la cadera de Grimm.

Pure Vessel acarició la espalda de Grimm y besó su cuello, Grimm soltó un jadeo y besó el hombro de Pure Vessel mientras dirigía una mano hacia el cuello del recipiente y la otra hacia su torso. 

Se acariciaron y se besaron todo el rato, en ocasiones Grimm soltaba un gemido y Pure Vessel soltaba un ronroneo. Estaban en una posición íntima pero cómoda, y a Grimm le encantaba esa posición, se sentía muy cómodo. 

Después de más caricias y besos, Grimm recostó su torso contra el de Pure Vessel y acurrucó su cabeza contra el cuello de Pure Vessel. El recipiente siguió acariciandole. 

Grimm empezó a sentirse somnoliento, asi que cerro los ojos y dejó que Pure Vessel lo siguiera acariciando mientras caía lentamente dormido…

Pasaron los minutos y Pure Vessel se dio cuenta que su amada pareja había caido en sueño. Sacó a Grimm de su regazo y lo tumbó en la cama. 

Pure Vessel miró fijamente a su pareja, llevo una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla dulcemente.

— _Gracias_ — se dijo el recipiente a sí mismo. Oh, lo que daría porque Grimm escuchara lo que estaba por decir — _Gracias. Por estar ahí por mi, por apoyarme y ayudarme, por amarme… Te amo. Te amo mucho más de lo que piensas, y siempre lo haré. Siempre te protegeré y te amaré. Lo eres todo para mi, mi amor… Mi vida…_

Cuando el recipiente terminó su discurso mental, se percató de algo; Grimm se estaba moviendo de manera agitada, agarraba con fuerza la sábana, estaba temblando y su respiración era nerviosa; Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. 

Pure Vessel le abrazó y le acarició la cabeza, y Grimm se relajó un poco. 

— _Estoy aquí. No tengas miedo_ — Pure Vessel escribió en la espalda de Grimm y este se calmó por completo. 

Pure Vessel acurruco a Grimm en sus brazos, durmiendo pacífica y profundamente. Pure Vessel agarró una mano de Grimm y entrelazo sus dedos. Una ola de tranquilidad y felicidad invadió a Pure Vessel al ver como su pareja dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos. 

Pure Vessel se acomodó, se acurruco contra su amante y cerró los ojos. Listo para unirse a él en el sueño… Agarrados de la mano… Alegre… Juntos… Siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hala, otro one-shot bn hecho uwu(?
> 
> Siento mucho si este one-shot ha sido cortito :( espero q no os importe 😳
> 
> Espero q os haya gustado! Dadle un super kudo si ha sido así! ^^ me ayuda mucho a seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas :"3
> 
> Y ahora con vuestro permiso me tengo q ir, he quedao con un amigo uwu nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot! owo
> 
> Enga eh!! Chauuuuuu~~!!
> 
> HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEN—


End file.
